Currently, in order to bond two objects, a dispensing jig is usually used to position an object thereof, to facilitate the bonding of the object with another object by dispensing. The ideal effect of dispensing is neat and beautiful, but in the dispensing process by the conventional dispensing jig, the adhesive will spill, which can be hardly controlled, and the spilled adhesive may stick on the dispensing jig and be bonded therewith, which is difficult to separate them.